hey_whats_up_boyesfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Hunter
Danny Hunter is the Brother of Shawn Hunter and also Friend with Kelsey Lawrence and Cody Matthews and Stuart Minkus and Angela Moore and Rachel McGuire Background The daughter of two grown up hippies, 'Kelsey began as an odd girl in the same class as Cody Matthews , Shawn Hunter and Stuart Minkus . However, by the time they reached High School, she had become much more of an average teenager. In Season 3, she began dating Cody Matthews , a relationship which lasted for the rest of the show Kelsey was initially a guest character with a hippie, eccentric personality, concerned about the world and harmony. In the later seasons, she became one of the show's main characters, transforming from a strange girl into an intellectual overachiever. Throughout the series, Kelsey has always expressed her love for Cody, Shawn, and the rest of her friends. Family Brother Shawn Hunter Series Info *Was a classmate of Cody, Shawn, and Minkus. *Had a crush on Eric, as depicted in She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not. *Graduated to John Adams High with Cody and Shawn, where her friendship with them grew. *Began dating Cody at the beginning of season 3, in My Best Friend's Girl. *Continued dating Cody steadily through high school. They broke up three times, but always got back together. *Her parents moved to Pittsburgh, but she stayed in Philadelphia and moved in with her aunt. Aunt Pru became Kelsey's legal guardian. **Although she really stayed to be with Cody, the reason that Alan and Amy gave in was that it would be irresponsible to move Kelsey before her Senior year of high school began. *Proposed to Cody during Graduation, but they did not wed and agreed to marry later, when they were ready. *Rejected Yale to go to Pennbrook with Cody. *Broke up with Cody when her parents divorced, but they were reunited by her parents. *Cody and Kelsey were married in It's About Time. *Moved to New York City after accepting a scholarship to NYU Law School. *First character to kiss Cody (in episode 4) *Was very briefly the series' antagonist for the first few episodes of Season 7. *As shown in the fourth episode of the spinoff Hey What's UP Girl '', her birthday is 148 days after Cyclone Day (the last day to the ride the Cyclone at Coney Island). During season four of ''Hey What's Up Boy '', her birthday was depicted as happening after Halloween but before Thanksgiving, implying a November date. Trivia *"Danny" is a canyon in California that hippies would frequent. One of the writers got stuck in traffic while driving through there, and decided it was appropriate to the character. Alternate Personalities *T.L. (I Was a Teenage Spy) *WWII Danny (No Guts, No Cody) *Christmas Future Kelsey (A Very Kelsey Christmas) *Eccentric Kelsey (Eric Hollywood) *Future Kelsey (Seven the Hard Way) *Trixie (As Time Goes By'') Then and Now This is Danny in Season 1 Season1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 Tyler Ferguson s1.jpg Tyler Ferguson s1.jpg Tyler Ferguson s1.jpg Tyler Ferguson S5.jpg Tyler Ferguson Season3.jpg Tyler Ferguson s4.jpg Tyler Ferguson s3.jpg Tyler Ferguson3.jpg